villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blight Ganons
The Blight Ganons are major antagonists of the 2017 videogame The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. They are four monstrous deities created out of Malice by Calamity Ganon to seize control of the Divine Beasts of Hyrule. Biography Backstory During the Hundred's year war with the monster known as Calamity Ganon, the people of Hyrule dug up the Divine Beasts under order by King Rhoam. The Divine Beasts were created by the Sheikah 10,000 years prior to seal the Malice: Ruto the water elephant, Rudania the fire salamander, Medoh the wind eagle, and Naboris the thunder camel. With the Divine Beasts at their side, the kingdom of Hyrule appeared to have taken the upper hand against the dark lord and his army of monsters. However, little to the kingdom's knowledge, Ganon was wary of the Divine Beasts attempt to seal it again and spread its Malice across the Guardians and Divine Beasts, in an event known as the Great Calamity. From the Malice of the Divine Beasts emerged the Blight Ganons, who succeeded in killing the Champions that piloted each of the Divine Beasts. This allowed Calamity Ganon to rise and spread its Malice across the land of Hyrule, using both the Guardians and the four Beasts against their creators: Ruta created an endless rainstorm that threatens to flood Hyrule, Rudania caused Death Mountain to erupt continuously, Medoh caused unstable winds and threatens to shoot down the Rito when they flew, and Naboris caused massive electric sandstorms as it roamed across the desert. Link's Return When Link awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection 100 years later, he is sent on a quest by Zelda to reclaim the Divine Beasts in hope to seal away Ganon once again. One by one, he is able to purge them from their Malice, defeat the Blight Ganons, and free the spirits of the fallen Champions, allowing them to reclaim the Divine Beasts and assist Link and Zelda seal away Ganon once again like they did 10,000 years prior. However, should Link have skipped purging any of the Divine Beasts, Ganon will warp the remaining Blight Ganons of the infected Divine Beasts to Hyrule Castle to fight Link before facing him on itself. The Champion's Ballad In "The Champion's Ballad" DLC, Link can partake in quests that unlock more of his past relations with the Champions, leading to a rematch with each of the Blight Ganons. These copies of the Blight Ganons are phantasms born out of Link's lost memories and fears. Defeating each Blight Ganon upgrades Link's Champion abilities, reducing their cool-down period by half. Members Windblight Ganon The Windblight Ganon is the possessor of Divine Beast Van Medoh, and the one that is responsible for the demise of the Rito, Revali (who accuses himself of just "winging it"). It uses a cannon attached to its arm to shoot bolts of energy at Link, while also creating miniature tornadoes with its other arm. It can also detach the spikes on its back, which can redirect its shots. Link can use the multiple air ducts of Medoh to gain an advantage from the air. Fireblight Ganon The Fireblight Ganon is the possessor of Divine Beast Van Rudania, and the one that is responsible for the demise of the Goron Champion, Daruk. Its weapon of choice is a large sword attached to its arm and uses fire magic to burn Link. When at critical damage, it can enhance its sword with flames. It can also protect itself within a fiery barrier, which can be deactivated by reflecting its fireballs back at it. Throwing a Remote Bomb also works against the barrier. Thunderblight Ganon The Thunderblight Ganon is the possessor of Divine Beast Van Naboris, and the one that is responsible for the demise of the Gerudo, Urbosa. It uses quick agile thinking to strike Link at lighting speed with its hook-shaped sword, and can also summon various metal spikes around the area that emit electricity. If Link grabs one of the spikes with Magnesis and drags it towards the Blight, it will be shocked by its own attack. It also has a shield that can be temporarily destroyed by striking it enough times. Waterblight Ganon The Waterblight Ganon is the possessor of Divine Beast Van Ruta, and the one that is responsible for the demise of the Zora Princess, Mipha. It uses a large spear which Link can temporarily break using the Cryonis Rune, and can summon large icicle cubes from the water that it throws at Link, which can be deflected by hitting them before they impact. Gallery Images Windblight Ganon.png|Windblight Ganon Fireblight Ganon.png|Fireblight Ganon Thunderblight Ganon.png|Thunderblight Ganon Waterblight Ganon.png|Waterblight Ganon Videos Zelda Breath of the Wild All Bosses Windblight Ganon Battle (The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild OST)|Vs. Windblight Ganon theme. Fireblight Ganon Battle (The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild OST)|Vs. Fireblight Ganon theme. Thunderblight Ganon Battle (The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild OST)|Vs. Thunderblight Ganon theme. Waterblight Ganon Battle (The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild OST)|Vs. Waterblight Ganon theme. Trivia *Shooting an arrow into the Blight Ganons' eye stuns them long enough for Link to get a few hits in. *Each Blight Ganon has two phases in their fights. In the first phase, they tend to only use their main weapons, while in the second phase, triggered once their health has dwindled halfway, they use their elemental powers more often. *If Link ever leaves the Divine Beast during a Blight Ganon battle, they will not show up again until Link reenters the battle room. *While the Blights are genderless, Revali refers to the Windblight Ganon as male in his dialogue: "His aim is dead on!" Navigation Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Guardians Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Hostile Species Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Energy Beings Category:Paranormal Category:Fragmental Category:Ferals Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Demon Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Satanism Category:Cataclysm Category:Usurper Category:Mute Category:Vengeful Category:Partners in Crime Category:Oppressors Category:Nameless Category:Amoral